Tale As Old As Time
by CSCreations
Summary: Takes place in 5x21. Killian found a way to get my to her arms, but to do that he must see his funeral first and he must see her suffering. But when they are reunited they know that they have wοn the Lord of the Underworld with the most powerful magic of all, true love( I may describe some instrumental scores from Beauty and the Beast that I reccomend you to listen while reading)
_Enchanted Forest, A long time ago, in the way to the beanstalk..._

 _Emma, Snow, Killian and the others were walking into the right path to find the compass and go home. Suddenly Snow noticed that her daughter was staring the pirate they had just found and she got the courage to talk to her._

 _''Mulan, follow the path we will come later'' Snow said to her and they left._

 _''Why we stopped?'' Emma said and Snow looked at her and smiled_

 _''You like him, don't you?'' Snow said and Emma blushed_

 _''What? No! Why I would possibly like Hook? He just reminds me, me'' Emma said_

 _''So you two have a connection'' Snow said and Emma looked away._

 _''There's nothing to be ashamed of, ashamed of love at first sight'' Snow said_

 _''Mum! I just well, how do you know?'' Emma said_

 _''Well, when I touched your father's hand for the first time I just felt true love in my heart'' Snow said_

 _''Seriously, True love? It's just a bunch of stupilities'' Emma said and left and together they followed the others. They were walking hours until the sun fall. They had to sleep somewhere and rest._

 _''We should camp, we are safe here''Mulan said and Emma looked Killian who was drinking rum from his flask._

 _''You want some, love?'' Killian said to Emma holding his flask, she drank from it and when she did , she noticed that he was looking at her the same way as she was._

 _''You know, first you captivate me with your beauty, second you drink from my rum and I don't even know your name'' Killian said and Emma laughed_

 _''I am Emma'' She said and Killian smiled, suddenly he noticed a field in front of them with some familiar flowers to him, he went to see them and touched one of them_

 _''These flowers they only grow in spring'' Killian said and Emma looked at the flowers they were blue and beautiful she thought just like his eyes._

 _''They were my mother's favorite flowers she used to bring them every day to give them to my father and to us, oh I am sorry I am bothering you with my foolish memories'' He said_

 _''No, not at all I just I didn't realize you were sentimental'' Emma said_

 _''I am not'' Killian said and cut with his hook a flower_

 _''Maybe a little'' He said, ''Here'' Killian said he leaned his hand to give it to her but before he would give it their hands touched one another. Suddenly Emma felt what her mother had previously said to her, Emma had felt true love in her heart , this unique feeling warming her heart she had never felt like this before, ''Captain Hook is my true love'' She thought , when her thought came to its end , she smiled awkwardly and took the flower._

 _''Thank you'' She said and they both smiled ''Oh, my god what if he felt that too? And that's why he smiled to me?'' She thought, he gave her a last smile and he left and then she left. Now she knew deep in her heart that she could avoid him and she could run but Killian Jones will be forever her true love anyway._

* * *

 _Storybrook , now..._

This was the end. The portal would close in a moment and she couldn't do anything to save her true love. Tears filled her face in the thought of him and how he could survive to this horrible place at all. Leaving him was the hardest thing she had ever done, leaving her Killian. She felt her heart half and empty, in the end she looked the graveyard crying and then got in the portal. Before she could even think, they were home, in the road of Storybrook. The residents of Storybrook saw them and run to them and together, Leroy who was drinking his coffee at Granny's and suddenly saw that red magic in the center of the town and quickly ran to see his friends.

''You came! You did it!'' Leroy said but suddenly saw Hades between his friends

''What is he doing here?'' Leroy said but Zelina gave him a look that it's okay and he looked at Emma

''Well? If you made it where's Hook, sister?'' Leroy said and Emma started crying

''No, it can't be No!'' Leroy said and with a tear falling to his face and he returned to Granny's.

When David saw that Emma was crying he hugged her and said: ''Come on, let's go home'' He said and they went home where Snow was waiting for them. When she saw them she hugged David and her daughter but she couldn't see Killian.

''Where's Killian? I made him his favorite pancakes, did he go to your home to make sure everything's okay? The pancakes are delicious he will get cra...''Snow said smiling but David interrupted her

''Snow, Killian won't eat pancakes'' David said

''But why? They are his favorites, okay it doesn't matter maybe he likes cake now I will make some immediately he must be very tired and'' Snow said but before she finished her sentence she noticed that her daughter was crying a lot, Emma couldn't handle it anymore, she went upstairs to the room where she and Killian used to sleep, in the attic.

* * *

They always liked the idea of sleeping in the attic, they wanted to sleep under the stars, Killian because he loved looking at them when he was at the high seas and Emma loved it because she thought that it was very romantic for them. But now she couldn't see the stars or the blue sky because it had turned into a black sky filled with angry clouds and it was black because her lightest star , her Killian was missing. She laid down to the bed crying so much that she filled her pillow with her heartbroken tears , suddenly she heard someone go upstairs, it was her mother.

''Honey, do you want to eat something, you are very tired'' Snow said and sat on the bed

''Please, mum I don't want to eat anything'' Emma said and noticed that her mother was crying too.

''Are you really crying?'' Emma said and looked at her

''Yes, your father told me everything and I just...''Before Snow finishes Emma interrupted her

''So, now that he is gone you're approve of him'' Emma said

''Nothing like that. Emma, you know how much we love Killian and I just can't...''Snow said and a tear fell on her face. Emma touched the right side of the bed

''This was his side'' Emma said crying

''I know, honey I know'' Snow said and hugged her

''And I also learnt from your father that you two passed Hade's task revealing that you are true love, not that I am surprised but Emma don't give up to true love maybe this is only a bad dream and when you will wake up you will see him beside you in this very bed'' Snow said to make her feel better while she was hugging her. Suddenly David got inside.

''Emma, I am afraid we have some bad news, Hades is been lying to us and to Zelina , his wife Persephone appeared in Zelina's home and explained everything, Hades made a crystal , she said that he made it to destroy the saviors and his brother Zeus once and for all'' David said

''Wait, who are those saviors?'' Emma said and looked at Snow

''We don't know yet but Regina is working on it, come on we have to go to learn what she has found'' David said

''Dad wait, where's Hades now?'' Emma said before David opened the door.

''He opened a portal to the Underworld and took the crystal with him we couldn't stop him'' David said

''But why? Now that the author wrote everyone's unfinished business no one should be there to destroy except of...''Snow said

''Killian! No! Killian is in danger! We have to hurry I will go to Gold, see if he knows something about these saviors or why Hades wants to hurt my Killian you go to Regina and call me if you find something'' Emma said and left running.

* * *

The Underworld a place so filled with destruction and misery he hadn't noticed that until his love gone. He was alone down where they said their last goodbye, he was staring the elevator with tears on his face , suddenly he found the strength and got in the elevator, he stopped to the main room of Hades palace. The palace was empty no one was there. Suddenly he saw something that it could help him, the missing pages of the Storybook, he took them and left from this horrible place. He was walking through the Underworld's streets holding the missing pages but suddenly a quick air took the missing pages and put them on the street. Killian quickly ran to catch them and when he did he soon realized that he was holding 5 pages instead of 4. He saw the 5th page and saw a scene of their journey back in time. The picture was showing Prince Charles and Prince Charming talking about their loves. He read it all with interest but in the last sentence his eyes became wide open and he read it _'' I would go to the end of the world for her, or time''_ He read it and remembered it. He was now convinced by what he had said a long time ago, come hell or high water he was confident to come back to her arms. He went to Blind Witch's restaurant and drank rum until he heard someone saying to his friends...

''I told you this man told me what my unfinished business meant, he can tell you everything in our world he was a powerful sorcerer'' A man said

''Really? He can tell me if I can have 50 beers in the other world, too?'' Another man said and they laughed but Killian had heard sorcerer could explain to him what those pages are and how he could leave this place

''Excuse me, I heard your conversation where can I find this man?'' Killian said and they told him and he left

* * *

This man's home was the last in the Underworld away from everyone and everything. When he arrived he knocked the door and an old man opened.

''I am sorry I just...''Killian said but he recognized his old face it was the Apprentice

''Apprentice, what are you doing here?'' Killian said

''Come inside, my boy I have been waiting for you'' The Apprentice said and Killian got in his home.

''You have been waiting for me?'' Killian said

''Sit, my boy'' He said and they sat

''My unfinished business is not over yet so I have now the chance to help people find theirs'' The Apprentice said

''And you, you're looking for help too?'' The Apprentice said

''Yes, I was hoping you could tell me what do that pictures mean'' Killian said and showed him the picture with the colorful rivers.

''Oh, where did you find that?'' He said

''I don't know it just appeared in my way of getting out'' Killian said

''There's still hope. These magic rivers are from Hades palace they're all the saviors power he has stolen'' He said

''The saviors powers what the bloody hell does that mean?'' Killian said

''That's why you're here you are special too and very powerful'' The Apprentice said

''Me? Are you sure you're not wrong?'' Killian said

''Come on, let me explain it to you''The Apprentice said...

* * *

Emma went to Gold's shop.

''Gold!'' Emma said and he appeared

''Miss Swan where do I own this visit from you?'' Gold said

''Have you learnt about Hades?'' Emma said

''Of course I have , he finished his work here and went to where he came from'' Gold said

''I wanted to ask you about that work Persephone said to Zelina that Hades made this crystal to destroy his brother and the saviors'' Emma said

''He took my dagger too'' Gold said

''Why? He wants to control you?'' Emma said

''I don't think so'' Gold said

''Gold, tell me about the ones that Hades wants to destroy'' Emma said

''Let me guess, you want to know who are those saviors?'' Gold said and Emma nodded

''Well, I didn't know either until the day Hades tore my contract'' Gold said

''The saviors, it's an old myth just like Hades was, so that myth is alive just like him.A long time ago the sorcerer before Merlin wanted to destroy the source of the darkness once for all'' Gold said

''Hades'' Emma said

''Exactly, he created two people to do that the saviors the only ones who could defeat the source of the darkness with the most powerful weapon of all, true love'' Gold said

''You said they are alive well, who are they?'' Emma said

''Why you of course and your Killian'' Gold said

''How do you know that?'' Emma said

''You passed the ambrosia's test only the saviors can pass that'' Gold said

''So, Hades went to the Underworld to destroy Killian'' Emma said

''And with this power I am afraid he will succeed , unless if Hook excepts his powers as a saviors which is impossible without you, I am sorry miss Swan'' Gold said and Emma left crying and went to Killian's ship.

* * *

After a long discuss the Apprentice had explained everything to Killian.

''So, he will come after me?'' Killian said and The Apprentice nodded

''No, you said that there is still hope'' Killian said

''Only if you take the weapon the sorcerer made for the saviors, Excalibur'' The Apprentice said and brought Killian the half Excalibur

''You have it'' Killian said

''Not all of it, I am afraid that the dagger is on Hade's hands'' The apprentice said

''I won't let that happen, I will go and fight him but I don't know how'' Killian said

''Find your strength and when the time comes you will be the winner'' The apprentice said

* * *

Emma went to the Jolly Roger crying. She was looking for something to drink but along the way she saw something, his old leather jacket, she touched it ,hugged it and she sat on his bed while a song was playing with her memories...

 _Tale as old as time_  
 _True as it can be_

She is thinking of how they first met and all the times they had met...

 _Barely even friends_

She thinks of when he healed her bound in the Beanstalk...

 _Then somebody bends_  
 _unexpectedly_

She thinks of when he gave her the flower and her heart started beating in the rythm of true love...

 _Just a little change_

 _Small to say the least_

 _Both a little scared_  
 _Neither one prepared_  
 _Beauty and the Beast_

She thinks of when she was avoiding him but in the end she gave him their first kiss...

 _Ever just the same_  
 _Ever a surprise_  
 _Ever as before_

She thinks of when she saved him from drowning and their time travel...

 _Ever just as sure_  
 _As the sun will rise_

She thinks of the first time they had said I love you to each other... And when he found her in New York and she closed the door to him when he tried to kiss her...

 _Tale as old as time_  
 _Tune as old as song_

She thinks of Camelot and when she lost him in the Underworld...

 _Bittersweet and strange_  
 _Finding you can change_  
 _Learning you were wrong_

She thinks of them hugging after she found him and when he kissed her after his brother's sacrifice...

 _Certain as the sun_  
 _Rising in the east_

She thinks of the time they passed the ambrosia test and saved him and it revealed that they were true love...

 _Tale as old as time_  
 _Song as old as rhyme_  
 _Beauty and the Beast_

She thinks of when they had to say goodbye to each other again and when he kissed her for the last time...

 _Tale as old as time_  
 _Song as old as rhyme_  
 _Beauty and the Beast_

And in the end, she thinks of the last time they touched each other's hands and when the elevator separated them forever...

Her tears became black as she was kissing his leather jacket, she left it on the bed and left and went to their home.

* * *

''You can stay here until Hades will come and fight with you'' The Apprentice said

''No, thanks I think I might have a place to stay'' Killian said and a tear fell of his eye.

He went to their home, their Underworld version of it, he looked at it and got in. Meanwhile in Storybrook Emma was entering their home too. This was supposed to be a place which would be filled with happiness and hopes for the future, but now without him it was just an empty apartment. They both went to the same place their bedroom, Emma never slept on it she was waiting the moment when they would sleep together. In the Underworld's version the bed was covered with a white sheet and in the normal version it was waiting for someone to sleep on it. Emma and Killian closed the door crying, they maybe be in two different worlds but they were feeling each other's presence in the room. Emma closed the door of their home and went to her parent's home she couldn't live with these unfinished memories.

* * *

Regina was walking through the main street of Storybrook sad because she hadn't found anything yet and suddenly someone appeared, it was Smi she noticed that he was holding something.

''Excuse me, where can I find Emma? I saw her lately entering Captain's ship but then she disappeared'' Smi said

''I don't know maybe she is at her parents' home'' Regina said

''Look, can you do me a favor?''Smi said

''Of course'' Regina said

''Take this, It's Captain's old notebook he would want Emma to have it''Smi said and Regina smiled

''I understand but I don't think she is in the condition to read it'' Regina said

''Look, he wrote this the missing year when he was away from her and...''Smi said but Regina interrupted him

''I understand'' Regina said smiling and left.

* * *

Regina got in Snow's apartment.

''Where's Emma?'' Regina said

''She's in the attic crying'' Snow said

''How is she?'' Regina said

''Very bad'' Snow said

''Like all of us'' Regina said and Snow noticed that she was holding something

''What is that?'' Snow said

''It's Hook's notebook Smi gave it to me he said that Emma must read this'' Regina said

''Not in this condition, I will hide it until she feels better, how's the preparations for the funeral?'' Snow said

''You haven't told that to her yet?'' Regina said

''That we will make him a funeral, no she thinks that he will still return to her'' Snow said crying

''I will call Robin Hood to make sure that everything is going to be organized for the funeral this evening'' Regina said but before she opened the door she said:'' And Snow talk to her it's the only way she will listen to you'' She said and left.

Snow went upstairs and saw Emma at the same position.

''Honey, you know that I can't lie to you at least not anymore, I have to tell you something'' Snow said and Emma looked at her

''This evening we will do Killian a funeral'' Snow said and Emma got in her mother's hug ''No! No!'' She said crying

''It's the best way to say goodbye to our truest hero, the man who sacrificed himself for his true love so we wouldn't have been manipulated by the Dark Ones'' Snow said

''Let it be, but I still have hope that my love will return'' Emma said and hugged Snow

''Now, when your father returns we will go to make sure everything's okay for the evening, Are you going to be okay alone?, we will take the baby with us'' Snow said

''Yes, I will be okay'' Emma said

''Good'' Snow said and kissed her daughter's forehead and suddenly they heard someone entering the home it was her father.

''He came, goodbye honey'' Snow said and went to see David but first she hid the notebook behind a picture frame.

''How is she?'' David said

''The same'' Snow said

''You told her about...''David said but Snow interrupted him

''Yes, now let's go'' Snow said and she got the baby and her coat

''Wait, what did you just hide?'' David said and Snow said to him to keep quiet.

''I will explain to you later, let's go'' Snow said

''Bye, honey be careful'' David said

''I will'' Emma's voice heard and her parents left. She was alone, she went downstairs and saw an empty home but she noticed that something was different. She saw that behind a picture frame there was something. She went to see it and touched it. It was a notebook. She had heard Regina's and Snow's conversation before and she wanted to read it, she went upstairs, she sat on the bed and started opening the book. It was old and its pages were almost yellow, she opened it at the first page and she started to read.

 _May 15._

 _Dear Emma,_

 _My love, I miss you more and more every day, every day my love for you grows more, I miss you so much I just wish to have at least a chance to touch you one more time and to taste your lips one more time. That feeling in my lips when you are kissing me warms and melts my heart like a bunch of ice in a fire. Not seeing you is like not seeing the sun and not breathing normal. I just miss your Golden hair, your captivating green eyes that I can't stop thinking about and most importantly I miss you. I miss you arguing with me , I even miss the way you're avoiding me and at last I miss the way you blush when I tell you how I feel about you or when I tell you how much beautiful you are , all these are hurting me bad but the most hurtful part of this is that you will never read this letter because I just write it to let myself connect with you somehow, I know that you will never read this but even if you will , you will know from this letter that I would do anything for you and I would give anything for you._

 _I love you, my love_

 _Your Killian_

When she read it the page was already wet by her tears, she tore the page from the notebook and she folded it.

''I love you too, my love'' Emma said and kissed the page his melting words combined to what she had pictured in her mind , she had pictured Killian writing this letter in the missing year had collapsed her emotional statement. Suddenly she heard someone entering the home. She quickly hid the notebook and the page under her pillow. Snow went upstairs to see her.

''We came!'' Snow said and looked at her

''What happened? You found the notebook, didn't you?'' Snow said

''Yes'' Emma said and revealed the notebook and the page

''What was written in it?'' Snow said

''A letter for me by Killian'' Emma said

''What? How?'' Snow said

''He wrote that at May 15 in the missing year when we were apart'' Emma said

''Oh, I see. Emma everything's ready for the evening you've got to dress up, Honey'' Snow said Emma nodded Snow took the notebook and read the page Emma had tore and she cried and David noticed that.

''Are you okay?'' David said

''Yeah, I just can't believe that from such a young age our daughter became a widow'' Snow said wiping her tears.

''She is not a widow, they weren't even engaged'' David said

''Details'' Snow said and went to dress up to say goodbye to their daughter's true love and to their friend.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Underworld, Killian got a message from Hades. He wanted to fight with the savior at the evening. He took the message and left to meet him knowing that he would lose. When he arrived Hades was there with the magic crystal and the Dark One's dagger. Killian knew that he didn't have any chance of winning this fight.

''There you are, savior just in time to add the blue power in my collection'' Hades said and pointed the rivers and with the crystal he started hurting Killian. He was trying to stand up and fight but Hade's powers were powerful. He was starting to look like himself when he was prisoned to him with blood and scars on his face.

''You are nothing'' Hades said while Killian was fighting to stand still. With the power left of him he pulled Excalibur of its scabbard but Hades pushed him with his magic to the wall and said to him:

''You stupid little savior don't you know?Love is weakness she left you here just like she did in the past'' Hades said holding the dagger and ready to kill Killian.

''No, it's strength'' Killian said while he was reuniting Excalibur. Suddenly a powerful magic came out of Killian that turned the red sky of the Underworld into a blue one. When he stood up Hades was on the ground unconscious. Suddenly, a bright light filled the sky forming a ladder. Someone appeared from the ladder it was Zeus, brother of Hades and King of Olympus.

''Lord Zeus I...''Killian said but Zeus interrupted him

''Don't say another word I own you a lot already, savior'' Zeus said

''Killian Jones, now all the Olympian gods trust you with their immortal lives , you made us very proud, dear savior and for that you are going to be rewarded'' Zeus said

''Please, I didn't do anything that deserves rewarding'' Killian said

''First you help my brother Poseidon to find his beloved daughter, then you help my son move on to Olympus and at last you gave Hades a lesson that he will forever remember in his prison'' Zeus said and looked at Hades.

''As a god, I can feel what's inside your heart Killian Jones and in your heart there is only love. Love that your Swan created and now you need to get back to her she is very sad without you'' Zeus said and with his magic appeared a bottle.

''Here, it's the least I can do for you'' Zeus said and gave the bottle to Killian

''Ambrosia'' Killian said

''Indeed, now If I were you I would drink it right now it's delicious'' Zeus said and Killian drank it.

''Not bad'' Killian said

''Now for your trip back home...''Zeus said and with his magic appeared a portal and changed Killian's clothes into a black coat, black gloves and black glasses.

''Come on now you need to hurry you have a funeral to attend to. When you wake up from the magic of the portal you will be some kilometers away from Storybrook there will be a car that will help you with that, if you know how to drive a car'' Zeus said

''I am driving a huge ship what difficulty this car might have more?'' Killian said and Zeus opened the ladder to go to Olympus

''Goodbye, savior'' Zeus said and left. Killian couldn't believe it, he was now standing in front of his ticket back to her, he found the strength and got in the portal.

* * *

Killian woke up some kilometers away from Storybrook just like Zeus said and there was a car near him. He stood up and opened the door of the car and got in.

''Oh baby I am so back'' He said and with the car he passed the sight saying" Welcome to Storybrook''. In Storybrook the weather was different, clouds were appearing and soon rain. There were many cars waiting to park and he noticed some familiar faces it was Merida and their Camelot friends they came from a portal only to go to his funeral. Suddenly Killian noticed his Emma. She was wearing a black coat and had her hair ponytail, she couldn't walk from crying Regina and Snow were holding her while she was trying to wipe her tears with a tissue. He couldn't handle it, he couldn't see her suffering. The car next to him was familiar and the driver was more familiar, it was Robin Hood's car. Robin looked the car near him and the driver was familiar to him, he thought'' maybe is Killian but how is that possible Killian can't drive and he is dead'' and then he left and parked and so did Killian. He got off the car and he saw his friends with black clothes crying holding umbrellas. The funeral had begun. When it came to its end everyone were throwing flowers to his grave and in the end Emma had to put his sword in the grave just like The Enchanted Forest's residents used to do when a big hero was leaving. Emma took the sword from Smi but her hand was shaking.

''She cannot do that, David it's too much'' Snow said

''No, I have to'' Emma said and as she was ready to put it she saw her eyes and Killian's eyes on the sword and she put it on the grave crying. Killian was behind everyone so nobody could recognize him but he saw Emma putting the sword in the stone and screaming his name and his heart broke. When the funeral came to its end everyone was grieving and saying their deepest condolences to Emma. When everyone left only Emma, Snow, David and Regina had stayed at his grave.

''I will call you later I have to catch up Robin'' Regina said and Snow nodded

''Emma, do you want to go home?'' David said

''I am sorry, Dad but can you let me alone for a moment?'' Emma said

''Of course, we will see you later, Honey we will go find Regina and Robin'' Snow said and kissed her foreshead and then they left. Emma now was alone well, she though that she was alone , Killian was hiding behind a tree and he was watching her and he was waiting the right moment for her to be alone and to appear to her. Emma took out off her pocket his flask of rum and she was holding it.

''Hello, my love do you remember this? I found it in your ship , it's how we first met . I hope that you are fine where you are and I hope you moved on but I want you to listen to me now whenever you are. Killian, my true love , my hero , I love you with all my heart and beyond maybe you will never know how much. You were my light in the Darkness, the happiness in my misery and my heart in my chest and you will always will be. I am sorry for everything I've done to you , I avoided you for so long and I was so stupid not to reclaim those moment and turn them into happy ones , please forgive me I love you so much , Your Swan'' Emma said crying and she leaned to the grave to let the rum on it but she heard something.

''Who's there?'' Emma said and Killian was crying behind the tree and he went to finally see her. His tears were not visible because of the black glasses he was wearing. Emma didn't recognize him.

''Who are you?'' Emma said and Killian got closer to her.

''Maybe this will tell you who I am'' Killian said and took out of his pocket the blue flower he had given to her when they first met.

''Where did you find that? No, it can't be'' Emma said crying

''Let me explain to you'' Killian said looking the flower ( The instrumental music of the opening of Beauty and the Beast starts)

''Once Upon A Time , a long time ago in a faraway land there was a heartless and rude less pirate and a beautiful princess, one day the fate brought them together and fell in love on an adventure, always together later they defeated many battles against the evil villains but the rude less pirate felt that something inside him was changing he was becoming a better man , a hero thanks to his loved one and he loved her more for that , but in a fight against a villain they had to be separated forever, both heartbroken they said their last goodbye with a kiss . But when the princess was desperated because she knew that she was never going to see him again, the pirate found a way and went back to her arms'' Killian said and Emma was crying

''And what happened next?'' Emma said crying

''He spent the rest of his life with her and he never left her again'' Killian said and he gave her the flower

''No, it can't be you I see illusions'' Emma said and Killian got off his glove and touched her hand, then she felt the melting in her heart, it was really her Killian

''It's you''(The instrumental music of the beast dies from Beauty and the beast starts)Emma said crying and she put her arms around his neck and they kissed, but suddenly they felt something around them this kiss was true love's kiss. Storybrook's cloudy sky turned into a bright one and Killian's grave disappeared. When they stopped kissing, her parents came.

''Emma, what was ...''Snow said but then she looked at Killian and she hugged him

''Oh, my god how is this possible?'' Snow said

''Let's just say that Hade's brother and the Apprentice helped a lot now the Underworld it's nothing but a place under Zeu's control'' Killian said while Emma was touching his chest.

''He gave you ambrosia'' Emma said and Killian nodded

''But what happened to Hades?'' David said

''He is prisoned, well, I didn't realize you guys loved me so much'' Killian said

''We always do, come on now let's go to the others and tell the good news and then we will celebrate'' Snow said and together they went to the others. Everyone was so happy with the returning of the hero. The celebrating took place at Granny's as usual. Now they were all happy. David got a chance to do a toast.

''Excuse me, ladies and gentleman I want thank everyone for coming tonight and to welcome Killian who proved to be more hero than any of us'' David said and everyone clapped

''Let's have fun'' David said and Killian and Emma were sitting at a table, he was wearing his old black coat and his pirate clothes, and Emma was wearing the dress of the date and her hair was down.

''I shouldn't have wear those clothes, Swan'' Killian said looking his clothes

''You should, this is you Killian that's the man I love and I don't want anyone else'' Emma said and touched his hook and they smiled. Regina was drinking a drink when her sister came to her.

''Well, it's an amazing party, isn't it?'' Zelina said and smiled to her

''Yeah, it is everything's got back to normal now that the saviors are reunited'' Regina said smiling and looked Emma and Killian

''Zelina, I am sorry for Hades'' Regina said

''Don't you dare saying a thing about that idiot, I found another love now''Zelina said

''You have?'' Regina said and suddenly Smi appeared

''Ready, Darling?'' Smi said to Zelina and she touched his hand

''Ready, babe I am sorry but I have to go, bye''Zelina said and left and Regina smiled. Killian and Emma were still at the table talking

''Emma, can we go outside for a bit?'' Killian said

''Of course, my love'' Emma said and they went outside and he gave her his jacket and she smiled

''Emma, I... I wanted to say something to you that I wanted to say from the first moment I saw you'' Killian said

''What?'' Emma said smiling

''My love, will you give me the honor of...''Killian said but Snow appeared

''Oh, I am so sorry they just want you two to dance'' Snow said

''It's okay, mum we are coming'' Emma said and Snow left and Emma looked at Killian

''What were you trying to tell me?'' Emma said and smiled

''Oh, I... will you give me the honor of dancing with me again?'' Killian said and smiled but Emma became sad

''Oh'' Emma said she thought that he was going to propose to her

''Come on, love the people are waiting for us'' Killian said and they went inside and danced as the music was playing...

 _Tale as old as time_  
 _Song as old as rhyme_  
 _Beauty and the Beast_

At the end of the dance they kissed and everyone clapped , Emma and Killian had learnt to have hope and to believe in those you truly love and he will do that , he will ask her to marry him the next day in front of Granny's and she will answer of course ,yes.


End file.
